stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Seventh Fleet
The Seventh Fleet was a Starfleet task force deployed along the Triangle area where the Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire meet the Federation borders. The Seventh Fleet has been "in service" since the late 22nd century and saw heavy action during the Four Years' War, the Tomed Incident, the Federation-Tzenkethi War and the Dominion War. Its command bases have included Starbase 29 (under the command of Commodore Barry Johnson), Starbase 7 (when the Seventh was redeployed to the "inner" Federation after an attack on Starbase 29) and Starbase 88 (during the Dominion War). During the Federation-Cardassian War Admiral Dalton Masters was in command of the fleet. ( : "Over the Horizon") Early in the Dominion War the Seventh Fleet was one of the few Starfleet fleets to have any success against the Dominion, beating back the Dominion's efforts to push the fleet back. Eventually the almost continual retreating by other fleet units along the front forced the Seventh to fall back or risk been surrounded and isolated. ( : "Over the Horizon", "The Big E") In early 2374, the fleet was tasked with halting the Jem'Hadar in the Tyra system. This was a two-pronged attack, coupled with the Fifth Fleet and Klingon Third Battlegroup's Raid on Sector 432, to halt or at least slow the Dominion advance into Federation territory. The attack was a disaster for the Seventh fleet with only 14 ships, out of the 112 vessels involved, surviving the battle. ( ; : "Pressure Points"; Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus: "Trial By Fire"). ::It is unclear whether this represented the bulk of the fleet or a fraction of its forces. Later that year, the Seventh Fleet took heavy losses again, this time at Sybaron. It was only at half strength at the time they were sent to Tibor Nebula, in the Kalandra sector, where they were going to attempt cut off the Dominion. ( ) In early 2375, the fleet was assigned to launch an counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector. Among the vessels assigned to the fleet at the time was the . ( ) Seventh Fleet Battle Groups Task Force 31 In 2291, consisting of , , and . Notable Ships in Seventh Fleet 23rd Century * * [[USS Adamant (NCC-3029)|USS Adamant (NCC-3029)]] * USS Albany (NCC-587) * [[USS Arcturus (NCC-1807)|USS Arcturus (NCC-1807)]] * [[USS Ari (NCC-1723)|USS Ari (NCC-1723)]] * * [[USS Asimov (Constitution class)|USS Asimov (NCC-1647)]] * * [[USS Blackheart (NCC-2327)|USS Blackheart (NCC-2327)]] * * * * * * redeployed to the Fifteenth Fleet * [[USS Lexington (Constitution class)|USS Lexington (NCC-1703)]] * * [[USS Sirius (NCC-1744)|USS Sirius (NCC-1744)]] * USS Sovereign (NCC-2505) * * * * USS Valiant (NCC-1709) Late 24th Century * [[USS Alpha Centauri (NCC-71812)|USS Alpha Centauri (NCC-71812)]] * * USS Asimov (NCC-1647-A) * USS Aurora * USS Atlantic * USS Britannic (NCC-71818) * * * * USS Edinburgh (NCC-77930) * USS Hecate * USS Inferno * USS Jaguar (NCC-74750) * USS Kennedy * IKV Kimtar * USS '' Matrix'' (NCC-72296) * * USS Niagara (NCC-75634) * * USS Northstar (NCC-10462) * (NCC-3092) * USS Pike * * USS Sovereign (NCC-75000) * USS Starlord * External links * * * (US Navy's Seventh Fleet) * Starfleet Region 7 Chapters References * * * 7-0007th Fleet 7